Sprained Ankles and Sexy Nurse Costumes
by Spongecatdog
Summary: Cute dorks being cute. That's it. That's the story. Also, sexy nurse costumes.


**A/N: So I literally have no idea how this happened, but it did. I love it, and I'm not sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mind that makes weird stories in the middle of the night.**

* * *

Hiccup groaned and looked at the cast on his foot. The sullen brunet gave the winter spirit floating beside him an annoyed look. "I hope you realize I blame you." Jack let out a low whine. "Come on, Hic! It was just an accident! How was I supposed to know you would come outside of your house at that exact moment?!" Hiccup gave Jack a dry look. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because Toothless shot out of the door a few seconds ahead of me?"

Jack pouted. Okay, maybe the black cat flying outside should have warned him that Hiccup wasn't far behind, but still! How was he supposed to know that Hiccup would slip on that exact patch of ice he had laid out as a trap for Snotlout? Jack sighed dramatically and flopped down on Hiccup's bed beside him. How to make this up to the brunet...?

Jack perked up and slyly looked at Hiccup. Hiccup narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "The last time you had that look, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were stuck together for a week. Literally. What are you planning?" Jack's mischievous smile grew as he let out a sing-songy "Nothing~!" The Guardian of Fun flew away quickly with a hurried "See you in a bit, Hic!", leaving the confused brunet to stare at him. "That's great, Jack. Leave the boy with a sprained ankle to fend for himself. Brilliant."

(Such linebreak, wow)

Hiccup sighed for the umpth time that day. It was really annoying not being able to walk around at all. Thankfully, the doctor had told him that he would be able to walk again in a week or two. Until then, however, he was stuck walking with crutches. Hiccup sighed and shot his sketch book a longing look. It was all the way on the table on the other side of the room. He wanted it so badly, but it wasn't worth the trouble of getting his crutches and hobbling over to it.

For not the first time that day, Hiccup lamented the lack of his boyfriend helping him and being at his beck and call. It was his fault Hiccup had a twisted ankle for Odin's sake! Hiccup was (totally not) pouting at this point.

"You look so cute when you pout, Hic!" Hiccup jumped and squawked at the random voice coming from out his window. Hiccup realized it was Jack and stubbornly turned away. Maybe if Hiccup gave Jack the silent treatment, Jack would feel extra sorry and make him soup or something (it sounded good in theory, okay?). "Aw! Come on, Hic! Don't be like that! I even got this costume just for you!" Hiccup rolled his eyes before Jack's words sinked into his mind. Cost...ume?

Hiccup looked at Jack and about peed himself. Jack was wearing a stereotypical 'Sexy Nurse' costume. He even had a cap! A snort slipped out before he could stop it, and Hiccup gave up on hiding his amusement and guffawed. He had tears by the time the chuckles finally waned. Hiccup looked up to apologize to Jack about his laughter (what if Jack was actually serious for once?). What he saw made the brunet go into another gigglefit. Jack was 'twerking' at the edge of his bed with the worst duckface Hiccup had ever saw.

Jack smiled widely and sauntered over to where Hiccup was still letting out stray giggles. He tilted his head to the side. "Am I forgiven, Hic? If not, I'm pretty sure I found an amazing Elsa costume to come back with." Hiccup snorted. He could already imagine Jack singing 'Let It Go' in a horrible, off-key pitch while dancing around and making it snow in his room. Deciding that his ears didn't deserve that, Hiccup just nodded with a wide smile. "Yeah, you're forgiven."

Jack gave him a goofy smile and two thumbs up. Hiccup rolled his eyes, smile still on his face. "Now get over here. The cold is supposed to help a sprained ankle get better, and I definitely want to walk again." Jack chuckled as he curled up behind Hiccup, effectively becoming the 'big spoon'. He nuzzled Hiccup's hair and sighed softly. It was good to be loved.


End file.
